Timeline
The following is a timeline to show all known events across the multiverse. Timeline 1 Unless marked otherwise, these events happened in the Real World. 1998 *'(Both universes)': Alice Hartley and Phoebe Hartley return to their house from a party to see that their house had burned down and that their parents have died in the aftermath.Nowhere Boys (novel) 2003 *'(Both universes)': Alice Hartley casts a spell in an attempt to give her sister magical potential and to bring back her lost parents, but it horribly backfires and sends her to Negative Space."Ten years ago, Alice disappeared." 2012 *'May 3': Sam, at the urge of Jake, Dylan and Trent starts dating Mia. 2013 *Felix Ferne climbs a tree in his backyard to get a view of Bremin, asking his brother Oscar to climb the tree higher, which he does, to prove he's "not scared", but his hand ends up slipping and he falls down the tree, paralysing him. Felix blames himself for the accident. *The 5th Boy and his dad drive through Bremin Ranges National Park to try and go to an unknown destination. Roland sends his son to the town to try and find directions, which he ends up getting at the school from Andy, telling them to turn right, and they leave the town. **'(Alternate)': The 5th Boy and his dad try to get through the Bremin Ranges National Park, but get lost. They try to find directions but can't find anyone. Figuring out they have a 50/50 chance, Roland turns left. They end up even more lost, and the 5th Boy gets out of the car to try and get signal on his phone. He walks around for a while, finding Alice's altar, and gets transported to Negative Space, where he stays unconscious for months. His father witnesses this, and tries to tell the police to search, but they don't believe him. Seeing no other choice, Roland sets up camp and prepares to wait for his son to return.During live-action cut scenes in the game. *Jake makes his mum a BLT sandwich, which he wakes her up for it. He explains to her that his dad is going to drive him to his footy game. When he arrives, he asks for money which Sarah denies. Gary was supposed to drive Jake to his football game in town, but he doesn't have his car anymore, which makes Jake angry with him, who walks away himself. *Andy Lau's family work in the kitchen at Lily Lau's restaurant, where Andy's sister Viv calls them "cute" and takes a family photo. Andy later comments that there's "no such thing" as ghosts, foreshadowing a later event. *Felix goes to "witch-lady" Phoebe's magic shop to try and find a spell in her sister's Book of Shadows, explaining to her that his brother has an accident, but Phoebe denies him access to the Sealed Section. When Mia walks in an inadvertently distracts Phoebe, Felix sneaks in and looks in it, finding the Unmaking Spell. Phoebe discovers him, and stabs through a voodoo doll, stating "this is what does to trespassers. April *Sam and Mia take a boat out in the river and carve it with their initials. *'(Alternate):' Sammy Conte and his girlfriend Mia row out to the river and carve their initials in the wood, which Sam later discovers after transporting to the other universe. May *'May 3': **Felix plays a song on his electric guitar — secretly the Unmaking Spell, but gets stopped by his dad. He finds out his mum has not signed his permission slip, much to his dismay, as he plans to cast the spell then. Cathy claims that Oscar is sick, although he tells her that he wants to go to school. He shows Oscar the song before finding Ellen outside, and walking to school with her. **Phil Mason goes to Jake Riles's mum's house to tell her that she's late with her rent. Hiding, Sarah tells Jake that she's upset because he'll miss school. After the knocking and shouting gets louder, she reveals herself and reminds him that Gary needs to pay as well. **Andy Lau's Nai Nai tries to keep Andy in his room because she doesn't want him to go on the excursion. Andy's mother calls Mr Bates to tell him that Andy can't go due to his allergies. Andy quickly runs out to tell his dad, who agrees to take him when he sees Nicole and Lily cross. **Sam Conte and his family pull up at the school, where Sam's brother Pete Conte is driving the car. Sam's mum then reveals what they're having for tea: Sam's favourite – lamb roast with barbecue sauce. **Mr Bates points out the incoming storm to Andy, to which Andy says is "light rain". **'(Alternate)': Mr Bates notices the incoming storm and decides to call the whole excursion off and delays it. **Felix is grouped with Sam, Jake and Andy. **'(Negative Space)': The 5th Boy wakes up in Negative Space and is greeted by Alice, who reveals to him that he has been there for months and the secrets of magic. **Jake hopes to beat the group consisting of Ellen, Mia, Trent and Dylan. They choose to take a shortcut. **They get lost at a cliff. Felix suddenly drops the map and they fall down the cliff. **They find remnants left by Alice hanging from the trees. They walk around to try and find the rest of the school. **The boys make a fire and tell stories around it. **Felix plays some music to "cheer them up". **A storm starts and they fall asleep. *'May 4': **'(Alternate)': The boys awaken, unknowingly in the Alternate World, and get suddenly chased by a tornado (Alice as the Restoring Demon). **'(Alternate)': They find Roland, who takes them to Bremin. **'(Alternate)': Felix finds that Oscar and Ellen no longer recognizes him. **'(Alternate)': Andy enters his house to discover his room now belongs to Viv, and she freaks out when she sees him. **'(Alternate)': Jake discovers his old home has been sold and goes to confront Phil at the real estate agency, as well as asking where his mum is. **'(Alternate)': Sam discovers Mia no longer recognizes him and is dating a boy name Sammy Conte who has replaced him. **'(Alternate)': Jake spots his mum and follows her to her new home, and discovers she's married to Mr Bates. **'(Alternate)': Sam takes the boys to the shack, where they end up spending the night. 2014 May *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows. 2016 *"You Can't Bring Me Down" charts on Bremin FM. *Bremin has a "big win" against Rochford. 2017 *Two Moons Rising. 2018 *Battle For Negative Space. Timeline 2 2017 *''Two Moons Rising, Timeline 2. References Category:Plot Category:Events